xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Uzuki
Jin is Shion Uzuki's calm, composed, and older brother. Jin runs an antique bookstore on the outskirts of Second Miltia's capital. He formerly served as a captain in the Galaxy Federation's Special Forces Intelligence Division, but left the military during the Miltian Conflict. Jin is also an expert swordsman along with his rival, Margulis. Jin is unsure how to relate to his younger sister, and their relationship is tense. In addition to being a master swordsman, Jin is an Ether specialist. He is always seen carrying around a katana, whether or not it is an ancient weapon or recently forged weapon or if it belonged to his grandfather is not known. He is essentially a samurai but this may be a personal feature, he appears to be Buddhist and has some traits from Bushido but this may a whimsical hobby, this can be seen with his rival Margulis also trained under the same sensei but uses a vastly different weapon and fighting style. Jin lacks Margulis's strength but appears to be slightly faster and much smarter. Notably Jin's style of fighting is calm and controlled while Margulis relies on his rage and aggression and often his arrogance. Background During the Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Jin managed to steal information from Margulis concerning the true nature of the Miltian Conflict—the Y-Data. After joining chaos and Canaan in their search for the U.R.T.V.s, the group was stopped by Margulis, who challenged Jin to a duel. Margulis displayed superior skill with his sword, wounding Jin during the duel. When it came to Ether skills, however, Jin proved to be the better. Both duelists hurled a ball of potent energy at each other. Margulis' sphere of energy crashed into Jin, knocking the breath out of him and severely weakening him. Jin's, however, hit Margulis in the face, leaving him with a long gash across his face that would remain as a scar. (Note: Although Episode II revealed Margulis' scar to have been the result of an ether energy blast from Jin, this conflicts with information provided in Episode I's database and the ODM, which stated that Margulis' scar was caused by a sword. Indeed, the wound looks more like something left by a sword slash than an ether attack. It is possible that this discrepancy was a result of the changes made to Episode II's script by the new development team. One can also look at it from the prospective that while Margulis ether attack was fire-based, Jin's was ice. It is possible that the scar was the result of the jaggedness of ice in the attack physically cutting Marguils) In the aforementioned battle, Margulis states "I have always been your better in every way," which, along with their interaction to one another, states they have known each other for some time. Later in a duel on Miltia, Jin states to Margulis that he "will not let a monster inherit his grandfather's technique." This, when combined with the fact Margulis makes references to "that old fool," would seem to suggest that Margulis and Jin learned their swordfighting and ether talents from the same master. Apparently, this master is Jin's grandfather. In Xenosaga I Jin is not a playable character yet, nevertheless he communicates with Shion and we can already see their difficult relationship. He can also be seen during the end's credit, looking the sky while visiting the place where is the grave of his parent. In Xenosaga II Jin becomes a playable character in this game. He joins the team to fulfill a mission given by Helmer, this mission being to analyze the data he stole on Old Miltia 14 years ago. The Elsa trying to reach Old Miltia, Jin prefer join this ship. When they arrive deep inside of Labyrinthos, Margulis awaits the team and confront Jin one more time. The duel looks like being a draw, and Margulis leave on his ES. Jin still have to bear all the criticism of Shion in this game. At the end, he leaves with the Elsa to discover the secret of Ormus. In Xenosaga III Jin has a final showdown with Margulis in Episode-III. The final battle however that ensues is an E.S. Battle rather than the sword fights the two had previously engaged in. Margulis who had learned the truth about Ormus saw his fight with Jin as the only thing left in his life that in his words would not betray him. His E.S. Levi was disabled, and rather than accept an ignoble defeat Margulis proceeds to take his sword and stab himself. (In the American version this is censored and it appears as though Margulis is grabbing his weapon just before his E.S. explodes) Jin becomes the only of the protagonists to die in the course of the story. This occurs after the defeat of Zarathustra. With Asher as the only functional E.S. he ferries the others back to safety while KOS-MOS remains to protect Chaos and Nephilim as they draw in the Gnosis for transport. Fearing that not even KOS-MOS can fight the sheer number of Gnosis alone he lets the rest of the party off of Asher but then pulls away. He gives a very humbled good-bye to a tear-filled Shion in which he affirms his brotherly love and states that he regrets not being a better brother. A crying Shion answers that she did not deserve him as a brother, and states that she was honored to be his sister. Jin then flies Asher back to the chamber of Zarathustra and joins KOS-MOS in the battle against the Gnosis. He is forced to self-destruct Asher to destroy a Gnosis that managed to maim KOS-MOS. He then proceeds to fight on foot, until he is impaled from above by a sword dropped by a Gnosis. Obviously mortally wounded he assures Chaos that he is OK, and urges them to continue. In an act of defiance he pulls the sword out of himself and uses it to attack the same Gnosis that impaled him. Though he manages to kill the Gnosis, he is stabbed in the same action. Losing his strength, Jin sits down, and ponders briefly on his coming death. He reflects that he has finally found the peace he had been looking for, but now misses the chaotic days that he is leaving behind. He concludes that the oncoming peace is "not so bad" and dies peacefully. His consciousness goes with all those transported by chaos and Nephilim to Lost Jerusalem. Relationship Shion Uzuki Jin's little sister always held Jin responsible for their parent's death and since then never tried to get close of him. She is also frustrated with his habit of changing professions- something that seems to happen every 6 months. In fact, it is not that Jin left his parent died, but that he fought Margulis, and so was too late, but he still succeeded to save child Shion. Jin many time tries to get closer of her, but Shion never allow him to do so, even though with time their relationship seems to improve. At the end, before Jin goes to help KOS-MOS, both of them speak to each other, Shion crying in considering how she had to be horrible to him, but he says he was also not perfect. Margulis Margulis is Jin's constant rival. They were both students in the way of the sword under Jin's grandfather. Margulis was ultimiately defeated in the end in an E.S. fight with Jin and his friends. Pellegri Pellegri and Jin had a relationship in their younger years. In the third episode, Pellegri states that "their paths will never cross" after being defeated in an E.S. battle. After the fight, she refuses to escape from her exploding E.S., thus resulting in her death. KOS-MOS It is interesting to note that Jin is the only person to have had a full conversation with KOS-MOS while she was technically without emotion, outside of her creators, Shion and Allen. Jin also looked furious when he saw KOS-MOS lost her arm in the final battle against the Gnosis and he is one of the few to never having considered her as an emotionless android. Similarity to Xenogears' Citan Uzuki One who is familiar with both Xenosaga and its predecessor, Xenogears may find Jin a little more than vaguely familiar. Jin bears a shocking resemblance to the character of Citan Uzuki (Shitan Uzuki in the Japanese version, which of course was changed for obvious reasons). Hair, face, and voice style are all nearly identical to that of Citan but this isn't all. Both Citan and Jin are masters of Japanese style swordplay, both use similar mecha, and both have somewhat similar pasts being renowned former members of some kind of military service. Although nothing about this similarity has been stated, fans believe that to think the similarities are not there is denial. It is widely speculated that Citan was series creator Tetsuya Takahashi's favorite character, and including a very similar character in Xenosaga was somewhat of a homage as well as an easter egg for Citan's many fans. In Episode III, one of the outfits Jin is seen wearing is a bright green robe similar to what Citan wore in Xenogears, and an E.S. unit named Reuben with dark green plating and twin katanas likely has Jin as its pilot. On a related note, the flat, blade-like dual horns are similar to Grahf, another Xenogears character. Trivia *Jin originally wore glasses, as seen in earlier trailers for Episode I. They were removed before the game was released. Category:Federation officials Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Second Miltia residents